


Lovebirds

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito loved Gai's blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2015 on plurk.

Gai wasn't a hard man to get a reaction out of. He was emotional, strong, and not afraid to shed tears in spite of how some people might claim it wasn't manly.

He was secure in himself, and that meant that he was difficult to embarrass. 

That meant that he was a tricky man to lure a blush out of sometimes. 

Obito, however, was nothing if not persistent, and he could admit to himself that Gai pulled off a blush beautifully, when he could figure out how to set one off. His facial structure meant that it highlighted his nose just so, and made his cheekbones stand out that smidgeon more. Of course, he was aware that very few people probably put in as much work as he did to even know that, but that just meant they were missing out.

Gai was, after all, a catch, and he just so happened to be Obito's catch, whether he realized it or not. With him, he'd never been nervous. He'd been angry, loud, quiet, and even incredulous, but not nervous. Nerves were what came from wanting so badly you messed it up, and he'd been there, had done that, and had ultimately been let down. He didn't have a plan to go there again, and Gai made him happy so... Gai it was.

Today was a day like that, years after he'd started the game of flirtation he was pretty sure Gai didn't even really admit was happening. It was enough, for now, and he crept up on the man where he was standing, clearly taking a moment to soak in the breeze after some kind of run to meet him here, and he hooked his arm around his waist as he looked up at his face from the side and somewhat behind him. 

"So, been waiting for me long?"

The brilliant smile and jubilant greeting he got in turn was obviously not a blush, but he'd take it. 

It wasn't like the smiles weren't gorgeous too.


End file.
